


Meddling

by MissMarauder



Series: Loud Drabbles [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Lincoln has good sisters, Sibling Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarauder/pseuds/MissMarauder
Summary: Maybe his sister’s meddling wasn’t that bad..





	Meddling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT Chris Savino and do NOT own the Loud House and it's characters.
> 
> P.S: English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

He was angry. Why did his sister always have to meddle with everything he does? It brought him a blue eye! Lincoln did not want to admit it, but he had been noticing Ronnie Anne for a while now. Never had he thought she might have a crush on him. His suspicions were correct when she hit him. But now when he’s in his room, he can only think of her. What was it that Ronnie Anne wanted? When the rock came through the window, he became curious. She gave him her phone number! Ronnie Anne wanted Lincoln to text her!

Maybe his sister’s meddling wasn’t that bad..


End file.
